One Boy, One Girl
by Sailor Memory
Summary: A few really sappy and happy moments in Serena and Darien's lives. Based on the song 'One Boy, One Girl.'


For all of you who wanted a sappy, cutey way for Serena and Darien *hearts appear in authors eyes* to meet. Here ya go!   
  
**Dedication: To all those great fans of our beloved Meatball head and conceited jerk! And especially to Alicia Blade, Lady Starra, Seph-chan, and so many other fanfiction writers who I strive to be like! Thank you for giving the fanfiction world your considerable talents guys!**  
  
Disclaimer: Lemmie see, where is that disclaimer... Ahh! I can't find it! WAAAHHHHH!! *sniffles* Oh!!! Here it is! I don't own Sailor Moon, wish I did though! Especially Darien! *sigh* Oh, and I don't own this song either!!!  
  
Oh, yeah the four generals of Prince Darien have been magically returned to good by the middle of the story, so if you don't like that then too bad! Just kidding. heehee  
**********  
  
*He finally gave into his best friend's girlfriend  
when she said, "There's someone you should meet."*  
  
"Come on Darien," Rita pleaded with him, "You gotta meet her! She is totally perfect for you!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Darien shot back at her, "Just like Randi, Carla, and Rachel were?"  
  
Glaring at him, she quieted and replied, "This one's different. She's sweet, but kinda closed off. There's some sort of secret she's carrying around and she refuses to tell anyone. She's serious, loves history and literature. Darien, she knows pain. There is something in her eyes that says that she experiences it everyday. Give her a chance."  
  
Softening slightly, Darien sighed and agreed, "Alright. What's her name and what's she look like? I'll meet her."  
  
*At a crowded restaurent way accross town,  
he waited impatiently.*  
  
Looking back on that conversation, Darien had to wonder, 'How did I get roped into this?'  
  
Sighing impatiently, he glanced at his watch. 8:09. She was almost ten minutes late. Rita didn't mention that she lacked punctuality. He looked back up towards the door.  
  
*When she walked in, their eyes met, and they both stared.  
Right then and there everyone else disappeared...*  
  
As he looked up, the glass doors opened to reveal... an angel. A blonde haired, blue eyed angel. There was no other way to describe her.   
  
Her hair was quite long, done up in two buns on the sides of her head, the rest of her hair was flowing down in two pigtails. She was wearing a white blouse and a pale lavender skirt that went down to just above her knees. She was, over all, exquisite.  
  
Darien stood up and went to meet her, he knew it was her by... could it be by instinct, or just from the picture Rita showed him? Who knew.  
  
Turning from the waiter that she was talking two, their eyes locked.   
  
Twas quite unusual, because for a moment, it seemed as if the background fluttered and shifted into a room made of marble. And the girl, her current outfit seemed to fade and a white dress made of silk replaced it. Darien reached out to grasp the scene, but it quickly disappeared.  
  
*But one boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly.  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.*  
  
What was this fluttering in his chest, like he had known this girl once, long ago...  
  
*He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they had waited for all fo their lives*  
  
Darien gave her a gentle smile, which she hesitantly returned. At the sight of each others smiles, they felt as if they were getting a great gift.  
  
*For a moment the whole world  
Revolved around one boy and one girl*  
  
After staring into each other's eyes for at least another minute, she finally came forward and held out her hand, saying, "Hi, you must be Darien Chiba, Andrew and Rita's friend. I'm Serena Tsukino."  
  
~Twas the beginning of the first stage of eternity.~  
  
*In no time at all they were standing there   
in front of a little church*  
  
Darien watched his beautiful Serena walk, no glide down the isle. She was wearing a dress that was a, for lack of a better word, combination of her princess dress, her sailor suit, and her Neo-Queen Serenity dress. She looked like an angel. Darien smiled at that. 'An angel,' he thought with a smile, 'yes, my angel.'  
  
She finally reached him and held out her hand to him, which he gently took. As they turned to the minister, Darien felt Serena give his hand a gentle squeeze. He clutched it right back, happily.  
  
*Among their friends and family  
They repeated those scared words*  
  
Standing in front of the preacher, Darien said the words that were his part in the final sealing of their souls, something that should have happened a thousand years ago.  
  
"I, Darien Chiba, take thee, Serena Tsukino, to be my lawful wedded wife. To have and to hold, from here to eternity. To love and to cherish for all the days of our lives." As he said the last words, Darien slipped the simple wedding band onto her left slim ring finger.  
  
Serena looked up at him, tears of happiness glimmering in her eyes. In her beautiful voice, she gave her vows.  
  
"I, Serena Tsukino, take thee, Darien Chiba, to be my lawful wedded husband. To have and to hold, from here to eternity. To love and to cherish for all the days of our lives." She then slipped his wedding band onto the ring finger of his left hand.  
  
*The preacher said, "Son, kiss your bride"  
And he raised her veil*  
  
Grinning at the priest's words, Darien raised the veil that covered his love's face. Before he leaned down for a kiss, they became lost in each others eyes.  
  
*Like the night they met   
time just stood still*  
  
Their surroundings faded around them, replacing them with a beautiful temple. Standing in place of the priest was Queen Serenity. She was smiling at them.   
  
The two glanced at her in confusion and she chuckled and said, "Prince of Earth, are you not going to seal those vows with a kiss?" Laughing merrily, she disappeared and they were back in the church, in each others embrace.  
  
They could still heard the echo of Queen Serenity's laughter.  
  
*For one boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly.  
To put it mildly, it was love at first sight.*  
  
As the two kissed, their hearts slowly began to beat in tune with each other. It felt as if they'd fallen in love with each other all over again, only the love had grown much, much stronger.   
  
At that thought, Darien mentally chuckled. Their love had already been strong enough to transend death when they were lovers. Now that they were married, who knew what it was capable of!   
  
And it could only grow stronger.  
  
*He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they had waited for allof their lives*  
  
Finally obeying their lungs demands for air, Serena and Darien broke away from each other. He smiled down at his new wife (wife, that word was like church bells to him) and she grinned back, her cheeks flushed a beautiful rose.   
  
*For a moment the whole world  
revolved around one boy and one girl*  
  
The two were so busy staring into each others eyes that at first, they did not hear the roaring approval of the crowd that stood before them.  
  
The Inner Sailors, the Outer Sailors, and the four generals stared up at their lieges and just grinned like fools and each had the same thought, which was:  
  
'About d*mn time!'  
  
*He was holding her hand when   
the doctor looked up and grinned*  
  
Serena was clutching Darien's hand so hard that he feared that she would break it in half. As the final contraction hit, she let out a shriek so loud that it was probably heard throughout Crystal Tokyo.  
  
Finally, Dr. Amy Anderson looked up and gave them a tired but elated smile and whispered something astonishing.  
  
*"Congratulations... twins!*  
  
Serena stared at her friend in total shock and delight, Darien's face mirroring hers. Rini had never told them about twins being born.  
  
Weakly, Serena asked, "What are they? Boy, boy? Girl, girl? Or boy, girl? Don't leave us in suspense Ames!"  
  
Grinning, Amy replied, "You should welcome into the world a daughter and a son. I'll go tell the others." Before she left, Amy placed the two infants in their parents arms.  
  
*One boy, one girl, two hearts beating wildly  
To put it mildly it was love at first sight*  
  
For a moment, both of them were silent as they stared down at their two children in wonder. They'd only expecting a girl, which would have been Rini aka Serenity Raye Chiba.  
  
Finally, Serena whispered, "You and I both know that this little girl is not Rini. One, she never had a twin brother. Two, this girl has black hair and my eyes. So I figure she should have her own name. What will it be?"  
  
Biting his lip, Darien thought about it for a moment. Then he asked her, "How about Selenity Cassandra Chiba?"  
  
Glancing down at his wife, he saw happy tears beginning to in her eyes as she replied, "My grandmother and old friend from the moon. Sounds perfect to me."  
  
Serena's eyes held his for a moment then looked down at their blonde haired, cobalt eyed son, who'd dosed off in his fathers arms. She then looked back up and said, "He should be Endymion William Chiba."  
  
Cobalt eyes going wide, Darien choked, "Both of my fathers?!"  
  
Serena gave him a sweet smile and nodded. They both sat quietly for a few minutes, savoring the moment.  
  
*He smiled, she smiled, and they knew right away  
This was the day they'd waited for all of their lives*  
  
The two grown ups were so tired that they dosed while sitting there. Thus they didn't notice when Endymion William opened his and smile. At the same time, Selenity Cassandra did the same.  
  
*For a moment the whole world   
revolved around one boy and one girl*  
  
Though no one was there, it was as if time seemed to stop at the sight of those smiles. They were the perfect matches of their parents.  
  
**********  
  
Woohoo! Its done! Now I'd better get off my computer before my mom yells at me for staying up so late! *groans* Anyone like? Write a review containing comments or constructive critisim. PLEASE NO FLAMES! I've got a friend who likes to post them on her sight and have them publicly humilated!  
  
Author's Note: So many people have asked me the same thing: What happened to Rini. Well, let me explain. Apparently, something happened to change who would be born. If I'd continued this story, Rini most likely would have been born within a few years. If you want all the technobabble, you will have to make an appointment with the Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto. Perhaps she can explain. *wink*  
  
Happy Trails! C ya in the next story! 


End file.
